


He Smells Like Sunshine & Muffins!

by ImASadBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Scenting, Smut? Maybe, explicit - Freeform, naughty words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASadBoi/pseuds/ImASadBoi
Summary: I didn't see omegaverse fanfics of Skephalo so I thought, why not write it myself?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. I'm Going Into Heat!?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other story, don't worry! I plan on there being maybe 3 more chapters for "I Wish You Were Mine" before bringing it to an end. I just need to see how to pace it out.

Bad felt fire coursing through his veins when he woke up. He lifted himself off the bed and realized there was a wet patch beneath him. Had he peed the bed? Why was he burning up?

The demon prince got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. His pajama pants were stuck to his ass and he felt overly sensitive towards his crotch area. What the hell was happening to him? He peeled off each article of clothing before hopping into his quartz bath, steam rising to the top of the very large bath area. After he determined he was clean, being very careful to wash his dick, he got out and dressed. Who could he ask about what was happening to him? All he knew was that his symptoms coincided with that of omega features, specifically one going into estrus. But how could he be an omega! He was already past the indication age of whether he’d become an alpha, beta, or omega! And he’d been assigned none.

“Bad!” Dream sang before bursting his door room open.

“Dream, you can’t just barge into my room, you muffin head!” Bad yelled.

Dream’s cheerful demeanor turned serious. He began to sniff the air and from where Bad stood, he could see his pupils turn into slits before expanding greatly. He began to slowly walk towards him ominously.

Shoot, how could he have forgotten Dream himself was an alpha!

“Dream,” Bad giggled nervously, “What did you want?”

The good thing about being a demon omega was that he did not succumb completely to his lustful desires until the omega in him had chosen an absolutely perfect partner. Which also meant that his strength was said to be boosted and his speed. Unfortunately for demon alphas, they could not resist an omega’s scent but they could resist the urges and decrease the effects the scents had on them by using a special potion. Any effect an omega’s scent had on them would be annihilated completely if they took on a mate; which means marking them on the neck as was more traditional or on the hip. By biting their mate their saliva would enter the wound, heal the wound, and combine their dna. (There’s a whole course on alphas, betas, and omegas that every demon had to take while in elementary).

“You,” Dream said breathless before lunging for Bad across the bed. 

Yes, while Bad could feel his strength and speed were increased, Dream was one of the best hunters; he was ranked the top hunter earning the title “Man Hunter.”

Bad dodged Dream and ran for the door. He immediately shut the door behind him, used a quick spell to give it an extra seal, and ran away. He happened to run past George, who he himself was a demon omega. Bad turned around and grabbed George by the shoulders,

“Help me please! Dream is chasing me!”

George looked down the hall to see Dream burst through the door.

“What the hell?” George said, eyebrows raised.

“Bad~, don’t think you’re getting away from me so easily,” Dream yelled.

“To make things short, I’m going into estrus and Dream wants to muffin me. Please help!”

“Oh, ew. That’s so gross, aren’t you two like brothers?” George replied.

“Yes, now please help--” Bad was cut off by Dream tackling him to the floor. He pinned both arms above his head and when Bad looked up at Dream, he had a feral grin across his face.

“I’ve got you now Bad~” Dream stated.

“Sure you do,” George said before hitting Dream with a sleeping potion. Dream toppled onto Bad and he felt something poking his stomach. 

“Get him off me, I’m pretty sure that’s not a knife poking me in the stomach.”

“Oh, gross,” George remarked before shoving Dream off of him. 

“Ok, now we just need to get you help. Luckily I can provide that but not without incentive.”

Bad frowned before rolling his eyes, “I’ll give you my op sword.”

“Thanks Bad, you’re so kind,” George said before pulling out some vials.

“These will help hide the scent. That’s all I can do to help. You’ve got to let it run its course because this is your first heat. Your body is changing to accustomize its self to be able to carry babies, etc, etc. You know the gist. Now scram. I’ll take care of Dream. Go to your room and make sure you replace your bed sheets with waterproof ones because the amount of slick coming out of your ass will only increase. One last thing, take this.”

Bad was handed a black box, “What’s this?”

“A dildo, what else?”

Bad blushed.

“You’re going to thank me later. I’ll check up on you later to make sure you don’t dehydrate or die of hunger.”

Bad could only nod and went back to his room, it was in such disarray! He threw the bedsheets off and into the laundry basket. He shut his door, thankful it was sound proof. He locked it and crafted some waterproof bed sheets. He placed the dildo onto his nightstand and downed one of the vials. 

In all the commotion he’d forgotten about the burning in his abdomen. His ass felt wet and he touched his butt tentatively. A wet patch was beginning to form and he blushed. All of a sudden he felt a strong urge to be filled up. His mind became hazy and his face became a blushing mess. Then he smelt a scent unlike any other and he had to go to it. He walked out of his room and he sniffed the air. He began to follow the scent and he reached the kitchen to find someone rummaging through the cabinets for snacks. 

The person felt eyes on him and looked up to see a debauched face looking at him. 

“Um, are you okay?”

Bad said nothing, continuing to take in the smell, feeling his slick drip down his leg.

“Hey, do you need help?”

This time Bad replied with a whimper before pouncing on the stranger and purring. He began to nuzzle his face and along his neck. The stranger was shocked, remaining still while Bad continued his cuddle fest. Then it hit him, why hadn’t it clicked in his head sooner? Was he really that dense? This demon was in heat!

“Oh fuck, you’re in heat aren’t you? Why can’t I smell it though?” The stranger tilted Bad’s head to expose his neck and he whined again. Nothing, the stranger couldn’t smell anything.

In Bad’s head, he thought he was being scented and he began to grind on the stranger below.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?” The stranger said, holding Bad’s hips in place.

“Please, I need you,” Bad whimpered, cupping the strangers cheeks.

“No, no, no. You need to get to a secure place. Do you have somebody that can help you through your heat?”

Bad shook his head one too many times and he felt himself get dizzy. He pouted,

“Can you be my alpha? You smell really nice, like sunshine and muffins,” Bad purred.

The stranger laughed nervously, before he could say anything George came running in.

“Bad! What the hell are you doing here, I told you to stay in your room!” He scolded.

Bad hid his face in the strangers neck, “But it’s not my fault he smells really good.”

George walked over and tried to lift Bad, “Noooo, I want to stay here.”

“I’m so sorry about Bad, he’s being really annoying right now. If it isn’t much to ask, can you help me take him to his room? This is his first heat so he’s not really used to this.”

The stranger’s face morphed into surprise.

“I know, I know. He’s way too old to be finally presenting as an omega but hey, he’s just a late bloomer. By the way, what’s your name?”

The stranger laughed, “Late bloomer is an understatement, anyways, my name is Skeppy.”


	2. Muffin Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd make a filler chapter so I can practice writing sexual scenes.

Dream woke up, head feeling hazy.

“Finally awake?” George said.

Dream sat up to find himself on George’s bed and with an embarrassingly hard, erection. He blushed and recalled what happened earlier before groaning. Why had he done that, Bad is like his older brother. Gross!

Dream tried to think of several gross things to will away his erection to no avail. 

“You know that’s not going down anytime soon right? Did you not pay attention in class?”

Dream thought back to what he might’ve been doing during sex ed. Oh yeah, he was too busy staring at George.

“Uh, I was daydreaming about going outside and playing.”

“Typical,” George thought, “Anyways, I can give you a hand if you feel like you need it.”

Dream blushed, “Uh, no I think I can manage. I’ll just leave now.”

George put a hand on Dream’s chest, stopping him from getting up.

“Do you really want to walk out of here with an erection?”

Dream thought about it, “No, no I would not.”

“Alright then, go ahead and finish your business and then you can get out. You’re going to owe me though.”

Dream smirked, “No problem.”

George exited the room, Dream making sure George wasn’t just outside the door. His dick felt like it was going to fall off and he slowly unbuckled his belt. He then began to slide his shoes off and his pants. He thought it wouldn’t make sense to take his socks off if he was just going to leave right after he was done. He saw that George had paper towels on his nightstand including lotion. He then released his dick from the confines of his underwear and it looked painful.

‘Alright then, here goes nothing.’ Dream squirted some of the lotion on his palm and began to slide his palm along his dick. He grabbed a tissue before he forgot and covered the head, not wanting to find out what George would do if he accidentally came onto his bed sheets. He began to slide his hand faster and he let out a couple moans. An image of George appeared in his mind, mouth positioned on his cock and he came.

He panted and began to clean himself. He made sure to throw his towels into the trash and dressed himself. He felt much better than before and made a mental note to apologize to Bad for attacking him earlier. He looked around in George’s room for a paper and pen and left a ‘Thank You’ note for him. 

He left soon after and decided he’d spend the rest of the day training, which was what he was going to ask Bad earlier that morning. He thought as an apology he’d get Bad a muffin from the bakery in town, he knew Bad loved the chocolate chip muffins there. He smiled to himself as he made his way to his room to pick up his wallet and a pouch to hide the muffin in. He then made his way to the town.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to write smut scenes, I'm still debating it.


End file.
